Ignacio Lyric Arcano
Syinonim (talk) 14:03, July 15, 2019 (UTC) Personality He's a comic nerd turned super hero and his personality reflects that from super saiyan loving otaku to a boy blessed with magical powers. Ignacio's biggest asset is his mind which has hundreds and hundreds of thousands of pages and hours spent watching anime and cartoons to reading manga and anime. He did a one eighty after unlocking his powers and went from being shy around everyone to being really outgoing and trying new things. He is a very charismatic person and has a flair for the dramatic sometimes quoting lines from anime when the moment calls or imagining epic battles and last stands in his mind fighting entire wars in a daydream. Though the trait he inherited from all the anime and manga he ever watched was to care and love for all his friends and all of those he considers family he didn't hesitate to help before he got his powers and he won't do it now. History 7.1 His father was a man of daunting size and an even more daunting aura and filled a room with his presence wherever he went having the looks and the money though only a simple tailor; though he was one of the best in his field for crafting cloths and props. He gave little care to the people around him in his quest to rise to the top of life but didn't treat anyone like trash or disposables. He was a man wrapped in secrets and mist only because he lived on his own world in his own mind. It's in a meeting that he sees a woman or more senses her sitting there and she takes his breath away almost as if she is on the same plane as he is. He thins to himself That is a woman I would make time for on I would trade time to be with. I can't let an opportunity like this pass me by. As a man of his word he doesn't and proceeds to court her for the next month with gifts and phone calls whenever he could send them. He smiled the day she finally came up to him and said yes to his proposal for a date; which went rather smoothly and so did the next few after that. It was six months later after over fifty dates that both of them drunk off wine made their way back to his Condo. What happened next stayed between them and the bedsheets....until she told him she was pregnant two month afterwards. 7.2 Ignacio was a very under average child chubby, unathletic, not talkative and a loner to a point where his teachers and dad were concerned he would never grow out of the shell he was in. Despite their worries what truly kept Iggi in his shell were bullies and people who would tease him the poor boy suffered a lot upon reaching school but the prestige of his father is what had people hopeful he would grow out of this "Phase". Being picked on took it's toll early and Iggi looked for an escape from real life finding it in anime and watching everything he could get his hands on learning to read quicker than most kids helped him get interested in manga as well. The styles the characters displayed fascinated him and he turned his eye to comics and heroes preferring anime to it but still enjoying both his father and him completely unaware that would soon be him living a life of secret identities. It was upon reaching nine that his powers awoke while watching an episode of dragon ball z during witch someone released a Kamehameha wave and he, with nothing to do and feeling excited after watching that, wanted to try it. He stepped into the backyard which was expansive connecting to dense forest behind the house and planted his feet he started off with the beginning of the move and upon shouting ha released a beam from his hands that burned a path through the trees; he falls to his knees drained from doing that immediately afterwards. Though only nine he knew he stumbled upon something amazing and knew it was something others could not do he ran in the house immediately to show his father who was shocked but accepted the new found gifts his son was capable of. 7.20 At nine he developed his powers and from then on he trained day in and day out pushing the limits of what he could do; at one point jumping from the roof to test if he could fly and then breaking his arm but also learning he could heal. Ignacio eventually came to realize he was a mage but with influence from anime and cartoons wanted to expand that and also be proficient in battle knowing his power isn't unlimited. Three years of training with his powers bought him to the full potential of his abilities knowing what he could and could not do but finding new ways to use them like variations of the teleportation spell and the healing ones like teleporting a single object or forming a tele-link healing using magic or using life from surroundings learning he could turn off seeing in all directions or focus on one line of sight but potion making was the favorite of his powers crafting potions to aid in his growth slowly turning himself into a model with good looks and gold medal athletism to match though it is cheating he did it and felt amazing. He was twelve before his father allowed him to have his first weapon ordering a stainless steel katana from online and when he got his allowance he kept buying more and more weapons experimenting with axes and swords until he was okay at defending himself and getting classes to learn to actually wield them. Though the weapons were nice he still favored his powers but trained with swords the next two years until eleven when he asked his father to make him a costume, a super suit, black with a silver "I" on the chest stretched and framed with flames and padding in places to make him look extra cool and his katana on his back. He would wear it under his clothes finding it actually added protection for his training sessions and wanted to have it ready whenever he needed it. It seems that while being a super hero he was watching out for more than just human villains from time to time out the corner of his eye he would see a shape not quite human. One time he even saw a fish with the head of a dog holding a nasty looking weapon; Ignacio was on the roof completely quiet but for some reason the fish-dog man looked up, he had teleported away by then but it was weird. He named himself "Ignite" but one day at school, the first day of high school after one year of being a super hero at thirteen now, that made him see being a hero a lot differently than he used to. It would seem that the strange demon creatures of the night had finally caught up to him and knowledge of them skewed his view on being a hero. 7.3 While at school everyone was abuzz talking about a real life hero named "Ignite" that had teleportation powers, used a bunch of weapons, and had really cheesy anime style moves but was still cool. While talking about it he over heard a bully he used to deal with talking about how he could probably take Ignite with one hand tied behind his back, how Ignite wasn't all that special and about how he saw the hero's most embarrassing moment. He ignored it for a day or two but the bully would not shut up and it was starting to piss him off so one at he confronted not as Ignite but as Ignacio standing up for the hero. The bully made a big deal of him liking the hero a bit too much and pushed him clearing wanting to start something with the boy he used to bully. Ignacio accepted the challenge without a second thought and beat the former bully to his knees in the middle of the hallway for everyone to see. It was during the fight his shirt rips an exposes the "I" symbol on his chest revealing his identity to his bully and a few children that snuck a peek and he knew he was in trouble. He created a dome around him of energy less dense then usual and expands it knocking out lights and electronics for the whole school causing everyone to go home early and giving Ignacio time to think of a plan. He spent that night creating a giant vat of memory erase potion and teleported it to the school flooding the pipes with the potion and planning to let drinking from the water fountains do it's work. The entire plan fails when an assembly is called and everyone is bought to the gym to speak on the fighting problem the school had yesterday and during the principles speech a giant monster horse burst into the gym. It looks straight at him and he looks back at the horse and he knows the horse was here for him, it was the size of a small car and flames coming from it mane and tail and all of that was coming for him. Ignacio has no time to think and jumps off the bleachers ducking below them and quickly changing into his outfit but sloppily tying his mask before engaging with the horse. 7.30 Ignacio races for he horse his head bent low and his sword drawn having been grabbed out of his book bag under the bleachers with him. Thoughts from the hours and hours of anime he had seen flood his mind and throws his weight back sliding under the horse and slashing at it's legs. It falls proving the attack was effective but gets up quickly Ignacio watching kind of stunned as they heal super quickly. Is my blade not enough! No I must try again so he does running at the fiery pony and jumping into the air, his sword flipped upside down, and he drives his blade into the hell hounds eye. The flaming horse faints and then a chant starts people all over the gym quietly saying Ignite. He looks around the gym honored by their praise but it turns into a cry of look out when the horse rises again and kicks him with a hoof. He is launched into the bleachers with the air knocked out of him and a deep a hove print deep in his suit but his mask is gone and someone looks down on the hero and immediately yells out his name giving away the fact that Ignacio and Ignite are the same person. Ignacio doesn't have time to hit the person who gave away his identity or to even catch his breath because the horse opens it's mouth and roars a stream of fire at him. He puts up an energy shield and blocks the attack but the bleachers give dropping him to the floor, along with those around him but, beneath the bleachers he has time to heal his body and face of the cut further proving he is in fact Ignite. He stands up pissed off about his identity and cuts his way through the bleachers his sword charged with electricity which passes through the wood and metal that make up the gym bleachers like butter. Everyone gets the clue to run thinking the battle is about to get much more intense however they find all the doors locked having been sealed shut because the monster had sucked oxygen from the room with the blast of fire. He knows he needs to end this quickly or oxygen will run out so Ignacio taunts the beast telling it to party hard pony boy. It runs at him which he returns running past the horse and pressing a hand to it's side. The horse keeps running and hits the other end of the gym, while Ignacio presses his hands together charging a beam of magical energy. The horse rights itself and charges him smoking coming out of it's nostril while the horse bears down on him. He sits patiently charging his beam until the horse is right in front of him; and he teleports appearing in the air right above the spot on the dog he pressed his hand to. "IGNITE" he yells and fires the beams burning a hole through the horse, which turns into a massive pile of dust, leaving a smoking hole and an exposed Ignacio the school staring at him but no one saying a word. He stays on one knee, unable to do anything but kneel assuming he is completely done for, but to his surprise the sprinkler system kicks on and douses the entire gym in water and his memory wiping potion. With the change in air pressure the doors unlock and everyone in the gym shuffles out eyes dead and memories of the day wiped permanently; if anyone had looked back they would have seen a kneeling figure in all black suddenly vanish. The reappear grab a red mask and vanish again. 7.4 After the fight with the dog Ignacio goes home and reconsiders everything he has ever thought about being a super hero and protecting people. He spends that in his costume staring at his mask and wondering how he should continue life, as Ignacio or as Ignite because being them both was no longer an option. The next week school is canceled and he spends that time creating a potion to dampen his powers without harming himself or his powers; eventually making a potion that reduced his powers to the point where all he could rely on was his body and weapon skills and a bare minimum of power. Ignacio had chosen to live as Ignacio but he had known at some point he may have to be Ignite again and because of that he had distilled a potion into a powder that when inhaled into his body would reignite at full power. Though his powers were dampened he was able to live a normal life for the next four years of high school graduating at eighteen before anything life altering happens again. Though he had to deal with a few monster attacks every now and then they were handled without much difficulty. He had just graduated and was a going a week without using his dampening potion practicing in the backyard when a monster shows up attracted to his scent without the potion. The problem was the fact that the monster was giant a more than twelve foot long nine foot tall scorpion with a wicked looking tail but the scorpion looked like it had been around for a while; not old so much as battle worn and he knew off of sight it would be difficult. The scorpion had not one but two stingers and noticing that Ignacio felt a chill knowing should he be stung with one of those death wasn't even a question. His suit was already one and his katana in hand Ignacio channeled magic through his sword and it crackled; the only sound was the electricity coming off his sword while him and the scorpion sized each other up. Suddenly the scorpion lunges at him with a claw and Ignacio runs at the claw jumping onto it and running along the claw heading for the scorpions back. It's tail comes down aiming to pierce him and he misses it narrowly by turning ethereal the attack passing through him just before contact but it fades when he reach the back of the scorpion and stabs through it back plates. It lets out a piercing scream and Ignacio realizes he can't let his neighbors see this in this largest teleportation spell he has ever attempted he teleports himself and the scorpion to a clearing a couple of miles from the neighborhood. 7.40 The scorpion is slightly dazed from the experience but so is Ignacio and the scorpion recovers first and stabs at him again with the tail and Ignacio rolls over and puts his sword up stopping the tail from stabbing into him by holding it in the space between the stingers. He pushes it off by creating a sphere around himself and expanding it rolling away from the tail and off the scorpion back down it's side his sword still crackling. He has a sudden thought about something he spotted on it's back he had seen a sword stuck through a plate in the back of the scorpion near the head but in perfect stabbing range of the tail. He knows he has to deal with the tail first and teleports behind the scorpion near the stinger of the tail; he grabs on and fires a beam at the base of the monsters tail trying to cut through it with his magic. He does so partially and then teleports again but with the tail this time coming around to the front of the scorpion just to let it see it's tail turn to dust. In rage it swipes at him with a claw and Ignacio believing he can dodge it sidesteps missing the fact that the other mandible had been swung to which hits him in the side with the tip of the mandible tearing through his suit and throwing him into a nearby tree. He lies there dazed and the scorpion scuttles towards him a mandible raised to strike and his body screams for him to move; move he does rolling out of the way while the scorpion hits the tree cracking it and getting it's claw stuck inside. Ignacio runs to the other end of the clearing taking the time the monster is stuck to catch his breath but the scorpion soon frees itself and turns blindingly angry about how difficult he is being to eat. The scorpion approaches him again and is poised to strike him when the tree falls and pins the scorpions lower half to the ground and the scorpion screams for the second time that day this time in terror. Ignacio throws his sword into the scorpions lower jaw and it protrudes from there giving him a perfect foothold to jump off of which he uses to get back onto the scorpions head. He quickly grabs the blade in it's shell and channels a devastating amount of energy through the blade lightning crackling around the forest leaving burns on trees and filling the forest with the sound of chirping. He yells Ignite and with all the force he can muster stabs through that shell, cracking it, and piercing the soft flesh of the scorpion underneath that promptly turns to dust. Ignacio falls landing on top of the pile clutching the sword he found in the shell before passing out. 7.5 I am having an out of weapon experience. How log has it been...three, thirty, triple hundred years? is the first thing Ignacio hears and he wakes up groggily because of it. "Who are you" Ignacio thinks but does not say it out loud and loudly the voice says Don't freak out...buuuuttt I am a ghost Ignacio rolls over to his side believing he is dreaming but breathes in a large amount of dust and begins coughing hard. I would pat you on the back but I don't think we are close enough for that and i am you know...dead Ignacio opens his eyes and is greeted by the glowing pale body of a gruff looking man in a robe of sorts with markings inscribed in the cloth. Ignacio thinks about the fact that there is a literal ghost in front of him and the ghost seemingly reads his mind Long story short. I fought the scorpion once and obviously died doing so ,the lucky bastard stabbed me in the back, I was versed in magic and with my dying breath bound my soul to that sword because I was not ready to die. Not because of unfinished business or anything I just did not feel like dying. the ghost shrugs when finished. Ignacio wants to ask and say more but feels like the ghost won't tell him much more than that so with that thought he grabs his metal katana keeps the other in his right hand and teleports back to the house. While in his house the ghost speaks to him about others like him and Ignacio explaining about a camp of sorts in New York which kept demigods like them safe. He and the ghost go quiet and he waits for his father to get home telling him about the camp and how he going to move out and see if this camp is a good place for him. His father ask a couple of questions like is he really going to trust the advice of a talking ghost weapon but he smiles and hugs wishing his son well. Ignacio packs a few belongings and then cast a levitation spell on him and his items taking off for a long flight from Georgia to New York. On the way they stop and rest often at hotels, have an aerial battle or two with a passing bird lady or metal beak birds, and have to barrel roll out of the way of planes but he finally makes it to camp 7.50 Ignacio closes the book with a content release of breath before leaning back in the rolling chair he is sitting on, raising his hand behind his head as if to take a nap. It took you four days of being at camp to turn your origin story into a comic and quite frankly it sucked hard. You didn't even talk about what you did as a hero or anything like that you could have done more. Ignacio scowls at Arthur's comments "Everyone around is a critic." he says but smiles and picks up the sword sheathing it across his back and picking up the book walking towards the big house to deliver his story. You know. We could always suit up and go heroing around New York. We might see spider man or the avengers. Ignacio laughs at Arthur's comments "Shut up man you're the one who doesn't have to eat or sleep. Come on let's just turn this in." Powers Relationships Category:Syinonim